The progress on this project during 1979 is summarized as follows: (1) Production of antibody against aflatoxin (afla) B1 in rabbits improved about 5-fold when larger amounts of bovine serum albumin (BSA)-afla B1 oxime were used in the initial and subsequent booster injections; (2) Immunization of rabbits with BSA-afla B2a produced an antibody which cross-reacted with afla B1. This result suggests that BSA-afla B2a can also be used as an antigen. (3) An enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) for afla B1 was established using horseradish peroxidase-afla B1 oxime as the testing reagent. Competition curve thus gennerated could be used to detect afla B1 as low as 5 picomoles/ml; (4) Antibody against afla-quanine adduct was demonstrated in rabbits after immunizing the animals with BSA-afla-guanine conjugate. An ELISA was used for monitoring of antibody titers. This antibody cross-reacted with afla B2a but not with afla B1; (5) A radioimmunoassay for T-2 toxin with a sensitivity of 1 ppb for wheat or corn sample and 0.5 ppb for serum and urine samples was established. A C-18 reverse phase Sep-Pak column was used in the sample clean-up step.